Sob um gole de Ouzo
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: A virada do ano pode ser um momento de recomeço, até mesmo após o rompimento de um relacionamento longo. Presente de Amigo Secreto para Atalanta de Tebas do Fórum Saint Seiya Dreams.


_**"Sob um gole de Ouzo"**_

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Série:** Saint Seiya

**Casal:** MuxShaka

**Gênero:** Romance;

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Alerta:** Shonen-ai; Universo Alternativo;

**Tipo:** One-shot

**Completa:** Sim

**Resumo:** A virada do ano pode ser um momento de recomeço, até mesmo após o rompimento de um relacionamento longo. Presente de Amigo Secreto para Atalanta de Tebas do Fórum Saint Seiya Dreams.

**Disclaimer:** "_Saint Seiya_" e seus personagens não pertencem a mim e sim ao Tio Kuruma, Toei, Bandai e mais uns tios aí de olhinhos puxados - ou não. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Spoiler:** Nenhum;

**Beta:** Ilia Verseau (Valeu por ter betado mesmo com sua vida tumultuada. Brigadão querida lol)

**x.X.x.X.x**

Parou a poucos passos da orla da praia. O calçadão de pedras brancas e pretas esta apinhado de pessoas, cada uma brigando por um espaço. Esse mar de gente não lhe animava. Conseguia vê-las apenas como um borrão, um monumento ou ainda mais um objeto da paisagem.

Suspirou. Aquele não era o melhor lugar para se estar. Não pelo fato de estar tão lotado, mas sim porque o clima não condizia com seu estado de espirito.

Todos a sua volta estavam em festa. Felizes por mais um ano que estava prestes a se acabar. Entretanto para si, a festa não possuía significado algum. Pelo menos não mais. Caso o ano acabasse, nada iria mudar em sua situação. A dor de ter rompido um romance ainda estava viva em seu peito e isso lhe deixava amargurado.

Talvez se pudesse ter escolhido, não teria terminado na época de festas, sua noite de Natal havia sido um inferno na face da Terra e parecia que a virada do ano seria igual. Não que fora por opção sua, ainda amava o ex-namorado, mas continuar com algo que não daria certo e permanecer apenas como um relacionamento de fachada não era de seu feitio. Assim, ali estava ele, parado a dois passos da areia da praia, esperando por algo que sabia que seria um dejá vú da noite natalina.

Tudo bem que os amigos tentaram reanimá-lo, muitos ouviram seus lamentos e acolheram suas lagrimas, mas de nada adiantaria. Como havia lhe falado sua mãe em certo momento: "apenas o tempo é capaz de curar as feridas do coração". Para si, aquela frase tinha seu fundo de verdade.

Retirou os calçados e, segurando-os em uma das mãos, deixou os pés tocarem a fina areia da praia. O vento fazia com que mechas lilases de seu cabelo entrassem, hora ou outra, na frente de seus olhos, mas de nada lhe incomodava. Engraçado para si era que sempre gostara de ficar observando o mar, as ondas pareciam ter uma estranha força que lhe acalmava, mas essa noite não conseguia avistar as águas devido a quantidade excessiva de pessoas. Assim, não sabia bem ao certo porque afinal de contas estava ali.

Ignorou o pensamento sobre o fato da pouca visibilidade e fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo as diversas sensações que o tato podia lhe proporcionar naquele momento. A lembrança de momentos em que passara junto do outro rapaz fez seu peito se comprimisse e duas pequenas lágrimas escorressem por sua face, mesmo com os olhos cerrados.

Fora nesse momento que sentira um esbarrão em suas costas e quase caiu de face no chão. Por sorte um par de braços o havia segurado antes da queda.

"Pardon!" A voz carregada de sotaque fez com que se virasse no mesmo momento em que abria os olhos e se desvencilhava dos braços do rapaz que o havia amparado.

Parado às suas costas, um jovem com aproximadamente a sua altura, longos cabelos ruivos e singulares olhos castanhos avermelhados desculpava-se incessantemente enquanto tratava de ajudá-lo a se endireitar.

Reparou nas roupas alinhadas do rapaz: camisa polo branca e bermudas sociais marrons combinando com um par de sandalhas de couro batido, antes de por fim sorrir sem jeito para ele.

"Oh! Não foi nada."

"Seria bom se você olhasse por onde anda, Kamus..."

Um comentário sarcástico proferido a uma outra voz às suas costas fez com que ele se virasse. Os olhos azuis profundos, os cabelos loiros cacheados e o sorriso matreiro nos lábios jamais deixaria que se enganasse. Reconheceria aquele rapaz onde quer que fosse e ainda se arrependeria de, um dia, tê-lo conhecido.

"Milo!" Um sorriso tímido surgiu em seus lábios ao avistar o amigo de tanto tempo. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que tinha ido para a França..."

"Eu fui e trouxe esse belo espécime comigo!" O loiro disse enquanto passava um braço pelos ombros do ruivo, que ficara com a cor das faces muito próximas das dos longos fios. "Mas e você, Mu? Ainda namorando o Al..."

"Terminamos há dez dias." A resposta rápida fez com que o loiro engolisse a frase no meio.

"Hum... Sinto muito." O tom sem jeito fez surgir um clima pesado entre os três, algo que não combinava nada com a festa e o reencontro.

"Tudo bem..."

"Mirô..." O chamado baixo ao seu lado fez com que o loiro voltasse sua atenção para o francês. "Creio que precisamos voltar..."

"Ah! É mesmo! Capaz daquela loira indiana estar tendo um filho com os meus irmãos." Milo falou em um claro tom de deboche, como se o simples fato de imaginar do que poderia estar acontecendo o alegrasse profundamente.

"Ne parle pas comme mon cousin!" A irritada frase em francês só fez com que gargalhadas partissem de Milo.

Mu observava os dois divertido. Formavam um casal bonito e pareciam que se davam bem. Mesmo sem conhecer o francês, poderia jurar que ele tinha uma paciência muito grande, pois somente assim para conseguir suportar o grego loiro. Gostava muito do amigo, mas tinha certeza de que jamais teria algo com o mesmo, sua sanidade já corria perigo apenas por manterem uma amizade, algo mais profundo lhe daria uma viagem apenas de ida ao sanatório.

"Gostaria de se unir a nós, Mu?" O convite partiu do loiro que, após o ataque de risos e de um sermão por parte do ruivo, parecia se acalmar.

"Sei não, Milo..."

"Vamos lá! Você conhece todos que estão lá, acho que o único que ainda não conhece é a loira indiana... Mas nada que não possamos modificar." O grego não esperou outra negativa por parte do amigo e o enlaçando pelo pescoço, fez favor de o guiar por entre a multidão que estava a volta.

O ditado popular: "Tá no inferno, abraça o capeta", passou pela mente de Mu durante o caminho árduo entre as pessoas. Mesmo com Milo procurando as brechas e passagens, aquela frase, com toda a certeza, vinha bem a calhar naquele momento. Só faltava achar quem era o endiabrado naquela confusão toda.

Mesmo com a dificuldade de conversar durante o trajeto, Mu conseguiu se apresentar para o francês chamado Kamus e descobrir que o mesmo conhecera Milo durante o intercâmbio que este fizera à França e, que agora, era sua vez de passar um tempo no país onde morava o grego. Além desses fatos, o ruivo ainda lhe falara que cursava direito e possuía dois irmãos menores.

"Finalmente!" O grito partindo do grego fez com que as atenções de Kamus e Mu se voltassem para ele no mesmo instante. O loiro rumava alguns passos a frente em direção a uma tenda branca, de tamanho mediano, montada sobre a areia.

Analisando as pessoas do lugar, Mu reconheceu os gêmeos sob o toldo branco no instante que seus olhos os miraram. Os irmãos mais velhos de Milo continuavam do mesmo modo que se lembrava: idênticos em aparência e completamente opostos em personalidade. Além dos irmãos do amigo, conseguiu reconhecer o espanhol moreno que, sentado em uma cadeira praiana, tomava uma latinha de cerveja.

"Kanon! Saga! Olha só quem achei perdido no meio da multidão!" Milo não perdera tempo e chamava os irmãos para que cumprimentassem o amigo. O sorriso no rosto do grego poderia ser contagiante e se, por acaso, Mu estivesse mais animado, teria sorrido junto.

Se em algum momento o pensamento de fugir daquilo tudo tivesse passado em sua mente, Mu tinha a certeza de que não poderia concretiza-lo mais. O abraço que recebera de Kanon foi a afirmação de que não havia mais escapatória. E, sem que nem ao mesmo tivesse percebido, já estava devidamente acomodado sobre uma toalha axadrezada estendida na areia.

"Creio que se lembra do Shura, correto?" Milo lhe perguntou enquanto apresentava o espanhol ao seu lado. Após uma afirmativa de cabeça e um leve aceno de boas vindas, o grego continuou. "Ele é a mulher do Saga agora..."

"No fale bobagens!" O grito partiu no mesmo instante que a latinha de cerveja, agora vazia, acertava a cabeça de Milo.

Entre risos, o loiro não se fez de rogado e simplesmente retrucou um gesto obsceno.

"Agora, deixe-me lhe apresentar..." Aqui Mu viu o amigo grego parar por um momento enquanto mostrava um jovem sentado a sua frente com o braço. "Mu, este é a indiana loi..."

A frase do grego morreu com um olhar gélido que o rapaz lhe lançara. Mu aproveitou o momento para observar o mesmo da cabeça aos pés: Em altura falaria que ele era uns dois centímetros maior do que si mesmo. Os cabelos longos e loiros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, mas algumas mechas teimavam em escapar. Os olhos azuis eram claros, muito mais claros do que os olhos de Milo ou de seus irmãos. O jovem trajava uma camisa branca com os botões abertos e uma bermuda cáqui. Assim como todos que estavam sobre a toalha, ele se encontrava descalço.

"Me chamo Shaka e você é...?" Dispensando qualquer tipo de apresentação por parte de Milo, o próprio rapaz tomou a dianteira e se apresentou estendendo a mão para Mu. A fala doce e com quase nenhum sotaque na voz o surpreendeu.

"Sou Mu, muito prazer." Apertou a mão do loiro no cumprimento. Era estranho, mas o toque fez com que se sentisse calmo e até mesmo um pouco mais alegre.

"Bonito nome. Por favor, não leve a sério o que diz esse grego. Me pergunto até hoje o que meu primo viu nele." Shaka respondeu com um suspiro. Parecia inconformado com o relacionamento entre o grego e o francês.

"Algo que você non viu." Kamus chegou onde os dois se encontravam, nos braços trazia duas latinhas de cerveja. "Aceita uma, Mu?"

"Muito obrigado, mas não gosto de cerveja." Recusou com um aceno de leve, realmente a bebida era intragável para si. Não que tivesse um paladar refinado ou algo do gênero, mas simplesmente não suportava o gosto da cevada.

"Recusa uma taça de vinho também?" Dessa vez era Shaka quem oferecia a bebida. "Garanto a você que é francês."

O comentário fez um riso baixo escapar dos lábios finos de Mu e sem reservas aceitou a taça que lhe era oferecida. A bebida de cor forte lhe era agradável e a companhia ajudava a torná-la ainda melhor.

Observou com certa curiosidade a diversidade de pratos que o grupo trouxera para a ocasião: as bebidas variavam da cerveja a água, já os salgados iam de petiscos franceses até carnes assadas tipicamente gregas. Sentiu falta dos doces a primeira vista, mas logo avistou uma cesta com várias frutas da época como: uvas, pêssegos, ameixas, mangas, entre outros.

"Mas diga ai Mu, o que você fazia sozinho na praia em plena virada de ano?" A pergunta partira de Kanon, um dos gêmeos irmãos de Milo. Conseguia definir bem quem era quem graças a esse tipo de pergunta, sabia que Saga jamais faria uma abordagem tão direta como aquela.

"Ele tá de fossa!" A resposta partira do próprio Milo, que tomara a palavra antes mesmo de deixar o amigo se pronunciar.

Aquela afirmação foi suficiente para que o irmão do meio de Milo abrisse um sorriso e logo surgisse com uma pequena garrafa nas mãos. O rótulo vermelho e o conteúdo transparente fez com que suas mãos suassem frias. Conhecia muito bem o que o grego trazia e sabia o que aconteceria ali, era uma antiga brincadeira que os gêmeos faziam, mas que se tornara um ritual depois de certo tempo.

"Então, como vai querer? Puro, com gelo ou com gelo e água?" O sorriso maroto no rosto de Kanon poderia se aproximar do cruel enquanto o loiro oferecia a bebida a sua frente.

Com um rápido correr de vista entre todos, Mu percebeu que não teria escapatória. Três gregos e um espanhol forçariam ele a passar pela brincadeira, assim como acontecera na primeira vez que teve uma desilusão amorosa.

"Apenas com gelo..." A voz rendida deixou a frase escapar, já que não tinha saída mesmo, estava na hora de abraçar seu capeta.

"O que é isso, Mirô?" O francês perguntou enquanto abocanhava um pedaço de torrada com carne, um pequeno aperitivo que havia feito para si.

O grego pigarreou alto antes de começar a explicar com todas as formalidades possíveis:

"Isso é a bebida mais sagrada que existe! Meu amado Kamus, isso é ouzo! Bem, é o seguinte: nós temos um pequeno ritual. Sempre que um de nós, ou muitos de nós, sofre uma decepção amorosa precisa tomar 200ml dessa maravilha. Legal, né?"

O ruivo olhou para o namorado e depois para cada um dos gregos presentes ali. Tinha certeza que aquilo era uma tremenda falta de responsabilidade e que acabaria mal, mas achou melhor não falar nada, por mais responsável que ele fosse, não queria começar uma discussão a poucas horas para o novo ano. Deixaria o sermão para mais tarde.

"Gostaria de deixar uma frase antes de passar do inferno para o paraíso?" Shura perguntou sendo um pouco atencioso com o recém chegado, ele próprio já havia passado por aquele ritual, fora dessa forma que conseguira declarar seus sentimentos para Saga.

Mu suspirou fundo e observou cada um dos presentes ali. Sabia que se desse "pt" estaria em boas mãos, por mais que Milo e seus irmãos fossem irresponsáveis, os três eram verdadeiros amigos e não deixariam que nada de mal lhe acontecesse. Os olhos azuis do gregos estavam voltados para si, assim como os avermelhados de Kamus, os escuros de Shura e os claríssimos de Shaka.

"Espero que tenham uma barra de chocolate ai..." Terminou a frase com um sorriso e mirando os orbes azuis do indiano virou o copo em um gole só.

A bebida não fez seu efeito assim que terminou de tomá-la, mas para sua própria segurança aceitou o pedaço de doce que Saga lhe oferecia. A idéia de passar o inicio de ano tomando glicose em um hospital não lhe parecia muito boa. Jogou o copo descartável em uma sacola onde estava todo o lixo produzido por eles aquela noite e sentou em um dos cantos da tenda.

Não iria negar, a bebida lhe fazia sentir um pouco melhor, mas sabia que isso era apenas uma saída passageira para o problema. Reconhecia a ajuda que os amigos queriam dar para si e era grato por isso, mas teria que, dentro de si, modificar o sentimento que ainda existia pelo antigo namorado e sabia que era uma missão difícil e dolorosa de ser feita.

"Tome." Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo prato de comida esticado a sua frente. Seguiu o caminho do braço que lhe oferecia o alimento e avistou os orbes azuis de Shaka. Não soube bem ao certo o que fez logo após, mas sabia que estava rindo e tinha o indiano sentado do seu lado sobre a toalha.

No começo comeram em silêncio, apenas curtindo a noite e a musica que surgia de algum canto da praia. Mas logo aquilo se quebrou:

"Faz quanto tempo?"

Mu olhou para Shaka sem entender a pergunta. Talvez fosse a bebida fazendo seu efeito, mas a questão não lhe fazia sentido algum, mesmo que pensasse muito sobre.

"Quanto tempo do quê?"

"Quanto tempo terminou?" Não havia um sorriso na face de Shaka quando este lhe fez a pergunta, pelo contrário. O indiano o fitava seriamente, como se aquilo realmente lhe incomodasse ou lhe preocupasse.

"Dez dias..." Mu respondeu enquanto encostava a cabeça no ombro do loiro ao seu lado. "Isso é tão engraçado, um relacionamento de cinco anos terminou em vinte minutos... Isso mostra como essas coisas são efêmeras."

"Sei como é..." Shaka disse observando a face do rapaz encostado em si. "Já passei por um rompimento de um relacionamento longo, é difícil, mas você vai se reerguer."

"Assim espero..."

"Gostaria de ver os fogos comigo, Mu?" O loiro perguntou mais ao acaso do que qualquer outra coisa. Não iria se fazer de rogado e fingir que o rapaz ao seu lado não lhe chamara a atenção, muito pelo contrário, Mu lhe parecia muito belo.

"Por que eu negaria?" Mu sorriu e sentiu um afago sobre seus fios lilases, gostava do toque de Shaka, havia algo naquele rapaz que lhe acalmava imensamente.

"Então acho que é melhor sairmos daqui..."

"Por quê?"

"Porque não dá para se ver o céu estando embaixo de uma lona..."

Os dois riram enquanto Shaka ajudava Mu a se levantar. Saíram debaixo da tenda e juntos procuraram um lugar sobre as areias lotadas. Não foi algo fácil, mas com alguma paciência conseguiram se acomodar em um buraquinho entre a multidão que olhava impaciente para o mar.

Mu sentiu os braços de Shaka lhe envolver para que pudessem ficar juntos e corou violentamente. Descobrira o porquê daquele toque lhe acalmar tanto e xingou-se internamente. Tinha que ser muito besta para se apaixonar logo após terminar um namoro, não havia outra resposta.

"Faltam três minutos, melhor se preparar..." A voz sussurrada de Shaka em seu ouvido fez com que os pelos de sua nuca eriçassem e seus olhos se fecharam automaticamente.

Não podia negar mais para si, se fosse efeito da bebida logo após morreria de vergonha, mas tinha quase certeza de que não era. Seu coração não tomava tento mesmo.

Não soube bem quando começara a contar junto com a multidão a sua volta, tão pouco quando fora virado e ficara de frente para o loiro, mas a frase que escapou dos lábios róseos do indiano quando a contagem terminou não lhe pareceu imaginação.

"Feliz Ano Novo e eu vou lhe beijar..."

Sem nem ao mesmo ter tempo de raciocinar direito, sentiu os lábios de Shaka sobre os seus. Talvez tivesse sido uma reação normal de seu corpo, mas seus lábios se entreabriram e logo sua língua procurava outra para que pudesse se envolver. Era um tiro no escuro, mas a iniciativa não havia partido do loiro? Poderia arriscar.

Para sua felicidade, logo sentiu a outra língua tocando a sua, numa sensual dança de contatos e sabores. Um beijo que durara apenas alguns poucos minutos, mas que para ambos parecera durar horas.

"Por quê...?" A pergunta escapara de sua boca após se distanciar ao findar do beijo. Não entendia qual fora a motivação do loiro, tão pouco entendia o que havia acontecido aquela noite.

"Dizem que na virada do ano se você beijar alguém, será feliz pelo resto do ano que se inicia..." Shaka disse fitando os olhos verdes de Mu a sua frente. "Nunca acreditei nisso, mas por quê não tentar?"

"Foi apenas por..."

"Não, eu gostei de você. Tem algo que me atrai e não sei o que é. Desde o momento que Milo lhe apresentou eu me senti atraído... Não pergunte como, nem o que é, podemos dizer que eu apenas me apaixonei a primeira vista. Gostaria de tentar algo ou acha que é cedo demais?"

Mu reparou na insegurança na voz do loiro. Não sabia ao certo. Era cedo? Sim, era. Mas o que poderia perder se não tentasse? Sorriu ao responder para o indiano:

"Não, não é cedo..."

Deixou que o loiro o beijasse novamente, dessa vez demorando mais e explorando mais afundo o beijo. Realmente, teria que concordar com o que Shura falara: passará do inferno para o paraíso. Graças a um gole de ouzo.

**FIM**

**Notas:**

**Tradu****ção das falas em francês: **

Pardon – perdão ; "Ne parle pas comme mon cousin!" – Não fale assim de meu primo!

**Informações gerais:**

Ouzo é uma bebida típica grega, de tonalidade transparente, geralmente possui um teor alcóolico entre 37º e os 50º. Ou seja, embebeda BEM – segundo minha Beta.

"Pt" é gíria para "perda total", geralmente utilizada em acidentes de trânsito, quando o carro não tem concerto. Significa praticamente a mesma coisa, com a diferença de que esse "pt" é para quando alguém bebe demais.

**Cantinho da autora**

Ahhh..tá ai! Deu um trampo do inferno, mas consegui fazer a fic a tempo! Espero mesmo que minha amiga secreta goste, achei que ficou bem o que ela pediu mesmo!!

Obrigada mesmo a todas do fórum SSDreams! Foi divertido participar pela primeira vez da brincadeira, podem ter certeza de que estarei nas dos próximos anos também!!

Keiko Maxwell  
Janeiro/2010


End file.
